FOLLAMANTES
by Duncney por siempre by anita
Summary: No tiene ni idea de la fuerte atracción sexual hacia su compañero de piso, no hasta que se ve desnuda y saciada por ÉL. Duncan propone ser infiel a sus respectivas parejas. ¿Dejara sus principios y valores por un escandaloso, sensual y carnal revolcon? Una pequeña, corta, picante y sensual historia sobre Duncan & Courtney. #FOLLAMANTES! Lo que importa es que no te pilen


**#FOLLAMANTES**

Volvía a las tanta de la noche después de mi clase en la universidad. Nada más entrar por la puerta, mi compañero de piso Duncan me recibió con un grosero " _Eeehh"_ como un saludo, ¿Cómo un saludo? Jah! Venga ya, tanto le cuesta un simple _"hola"._ Sonreí a su chica que se encontraba en mi sofá. Se llama gwen, es una emo con unas pintas tan raras, como las de Duncan. Ambos son tan siniestros, irresponsables con perforaciones por todas partes y no voy a especificar en que partes porque no las eh visto, pero ya saben que esta gente está como una cabra. Me meto en mi habitación pensando en que esta situación durara poco, deseo tanto perderlos de vista, no los soporto a ninguno de los dos y es porque me vi forzada a ello. Mi queridísima amiga Bridgette tendría que ocupar el lugar de Duncan, pero me dio plantón y se fue con su novio Geoff, todo muy lindo excepto para mí porque se suponía que con el dinero de ambas pagaríamos el alquiler del piso. Y en su lugar me envió al candidato a presidiario que tengo por compañero de piso. En fin, tomare una ducha rapidita y luego iré a comer algo. Cuando salgo de la ducha escucho que la puerta principal se cierra, bien la gótica se ha ido, hora de ir a por un bol de cereal! Me pongo el pijama y salgo. Voy a la pequeña pero practica cocina y veo a Duncan tirar restos de pizza, después va la nevera y coge una cerveza. Solo llevo viviendo con él tres semanas, casi nunca hablamos, de hecho creo que lo evitamos. Me estiro para coger los cereales de la lacena cuando veo que se queda ahí plantado mirándome.

-¿se te ha perdido algo? –digo a la defensiva.

-no, ¿y a ti? –sonríe de lado burlándose de mí.

Sigo con mi cena, saco leche, bol y cuchara para comer. Me siento en la islita y como algo incomoda porque el muy idiota sigue ahí de pie mirándome.

-enserio, si sigues mirándome tan fijamente me voy a…

-¿te pongo nervioso?

Clava los codos en la islita, tan prepotente eh ingerido. Me molesta eso de él, es guapo, de la manera sin querer serlo, sin trabajárselo mucho y eso tiene mérito tengo que admitirlo. Se le marcan los brazos y antebrazos ¿Por qué le estoy mirando los brazos y los antebrazos?

-tu deliras –le respondo sin sonrojarme ni nada.

No soy una de esas tontas que se ponen rojas o nerviosas fácilmente ante un hombre, tengo experiencia con chicos, eh estado con tipos muy guapos, un modelo, un latino ardiente, eh incluso estuve un verano con un chico de campo muy mono de pelo rojo y pecas. Así que sus coqueteos no funcionaran conmigo.

-me gustaría proponerte algo –dice.

-no me interesa, muy amable –le respondo mientras cómo.

-vale, voy a bañarme –dice con una sonrisita que me intriga.

Escucho los chorros de la ducha y minutos después de cierran. Me levanto a lavar los trastes sucios cuando noto la respiración de alguien en mi nuca, me giro y pego un respingo cuando veo a mi compañero de piso en toalla y bien mojadito. Santo cielos pero si está desnudo! O semidesnudo!

-¿pero qué haces pervertido? Ponte ropa!

Me cubro la cara como si nunca hubiera visto a un tipo sin ropa, y ¿me estoy poniendo roja? Mierda!

-puedes mirar, a mí no me importa –escucho que pasa por mi lado -. Solo vine a por agua.

No abro los ojos hasta que lo escucho meterse en su habitación. Suelto aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y reniego por lo muy pudorosa que soy. Para olvidarme del asunto decido ir a mirar tele. Pongo el canal de noticias.

-¿puedo invitarte a una cerveza de la paz? –giro el cuello lo suficiente para ver que solo se ha puesto los pantalones del pijama y para ver que le caen bien por su estrecha cintura.

-¿cerveza de la paz? –tiene un buen cuerpo, me pregunto si ira al gym o…¿Por qué sigo mirándole el cuerpo? -. Te dije que te pusieras ropa –le reprendo.

-tu ropa de dormir también me pone, seguro que tendré otro sueño erótico esta noche contigo –me guiña un ojo.

-no digas burradas –paso por alto su comentario ¿le pone mi pijama? ¿Otro sueño erótico esta noche conmigo? La virgen!

-venga, empecemos de nuevo –se sienta a mi lado y me ofrece una botella de cerveza -. Si vamos a vivir juntos ¿no crees que debamos llevarnos bien?

-yo estoy bien como estamos –digo, este tipo esta raro esta noche.

-soy amigo de bridgette y de geoff, nos veremos siempre, y me incomoda ignorarnos aquí o en cualquier otro lugar –dice serio.

Me lo pienso un poco, la verdad es que tiene razón ¿Por qué tiene que ser amigos de mis amigos? No digo nada y acepto su cerveza de mala gana. Unas horas después la mesita se llena de diez botellas más. Este sujeto es agradable cuando quiere, aunque tampoco le di la oportunidad para saberlo, le dejo hablar mientras de vez en cuando miro cuantos tatuajes tiene y cuantos pircings tiene en la cara y en las orejas. Me pilla husmeando y me los enseña uno a uno. Lo interesante de los tatuajes son las historias que van detrás de cada tatuada y las de él son muy profundas. Me habla de sus clases de fotografía, me cuenta sobre su amor incondicional que tiene hacia el grafiti. Me dice que le parezco fotogénica y que le gustaría mucho fotografiarme. Le digo que no, pero él va a su habitación y trae su maldita cámara. Empieza a sacarme fotos, me incomoda y me levanto, pero él me sigue con su estúpida cámara. Le digo que pare, pero sueno tan poco convincente porque me rio cuando me dice estupideces como: _posa para mi preciosa! La cámara te adora princesa! Se mi musa estrella!_

-déjame en paz!

-posa y te dejo tranquila –dice apuntándome con la cámara.

Me voy a mi habitación y me siento.

-¿y qué hago?

-lo que tú quieras.

No sé si es por las botellas que eh tomado que me envalentonan, pero empiezo a posar. Las cinco primeras son sentadas, las otras diez son tumbadas en la cama y algo raro me pasa luego. Me entra calor y me quito el short del pijama, Duncan quita la vista de la lente unos momentos y después continúa. Hay algo raro en el ambiente que me excita, será porque mi compañero de piso está sacando fotos a mis braguitas de lencería, me quito lo de arriba y a falta de sujetador me cubro con mi brazo. Duncan vuelve a quitar la vista de la lente de la cámara y me mira a mí.

-¿podrías tocarte para mí? no de verdad, solo por encima –dice.

Asiento como si alguien me hubiera quitado el don del habla. Me toco el sexo por encima de la tela de mis braguitas y él parece tomar fotos a toda pastilla como si temiera a que yo recuperase el juicio y me detuviera. Es raro, pero creo que me está gustando, no sé si es por la situación en sí que la hace muy excitante. Él tiene novia y yo estoy conociendo a un chico y se podría decir que medio salimos. Se llama Tom y es muy simpático además de guapo. Pero no estamos haciendo nada malo, Duncan solo me está sacando unas fotos. Me pregunto si sería tan cabrón como para ponerle los cuernos a su gótica chica, si sería tan hijo de perra de ponérselos conmigo. De pronto la idea me gusta, la idea morbosa de ponerlo en un compromiso y hacerle flaquear como hombre. Meto mi mano por debajo de mis bragas y empiezo a masturbarme, no a fingir, a masturbarme de verdad.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –su voz sale ahogada.

-¿está mal? –finjo desentenderme.

No dice nada al cabo de un segundo y empieza otra vez a sacarme fotos. No sé qué demonios estoy haciendo, esta no soy yo, pero la idea de tocarme frente a este tipo me pone ¿le gustara a él también? Lo descubro enseguida porque veo que pone la cámara en modo de grabación ¿me va a grabar? Se acerca mucho a mí, con la vista puesta en mí y no en la cámara. Luego se aleja para colocar la cámara encima de mi tocador de diseño, apuntando hacia la cama y después de asegurarse de que está bien colocada para filmarlo todo vuelve a mí.

-quiero follarte –dice bajándose los pantalones del pijama.

-no vas a follarme –me rio sin dejar de tocarme el sexo.

-voy a follarte –no lleva calzoncillos y por la madre del amor hermoso! ¿Cuánto le medirá? Porque estamos hablando de un número superior a veinte centímetros, le sobresale por encima de su ombligo!

-¿quieres meter tu polla en mi coño? –menuda deslenguada!

-quiero sacudir tu coño con mi polla.

Si yo soy una deslenguada él es lo siguiente. Me agarra la mano con la que me masturbo y en su lugar mete los suyos. Gimo y vislumbro la sonrisa más lasciva que eh visto en mi vida. Ahora me parece el doble de atractivo, incluso su estúpido mohicano me gusta, le hace tan fiero, tan intimidante. Me abro de piernas deseosa a que me penetre y me sacuda con su dotado miembro que la genética le ha dado generosamente.

-no me quites las bragas –le miro a los ojos.

-lo quieres sucio ¿eh? –sus ojos celestes se dilatan excitado -. Baia, baia con la princesa…

¿Princesa? Me gusta eso de princesa. Saca los dedos de mi sexo para hacer a un lado la tela de mi braga, se coge el tallo venoso de su miembro y juguetea conmigo. Restriega la punta arriba y abajo, incluso me aporrea el coño! Después mete la punta y la vuelve a sacar. Protesto gimiendo y eso parece gustarle, más bien excitarle.

-¿era esto lo que querías proponerme? –digo mientras él restriega su polla por mi sexo ya húmedo -. Que seamos ¿ _folla amigos de piso_?

-más bien _Follamantes,_ preciosa –dice mirándome entre las piernas -. No nos va hacer falta lubricante, estas mojadisima –dice con la voz embriagada de sensualidad.

-¿ _Follamates_? –me toco las tetas para llamar su atención.

-no somos amigos, los amigos no hacen esto –vuelve aporrearme con su polla -. ¿Verdad que no? –se me escapa un gemido -. Si, vamos hacer muy buenos _Follamates_.

Dicho eso, me arrastra hasta el borde de la cama, me coge de las nalgas y me la clava.

-Aaaahh!

-aún falta la mitad.

-¿Qué?

Me incorporo con los codos y veo que es verdad, me muerdo los labios y me dejo caer sobre la cama cuando de golpe empuja y me llena por completo. Me estremezco, nunca me eh sentido tan llena como lo estoy ahora. Duncan no es muy dulce ni cuidadoso, empuja con fuerza, me la clava como una taladradora, como un jodido poseso al más puro y duro estilo de los coitos carnales donde solo importa darte duro contra el muro. Me cuesta coger aire, lo siento clavándose tan adentro, lo siento hasta en la garganta. Chillo y grito como una loca, voy a quedarme ronca, mañana tendré agujetas por todas partes y especialmente ahí abajo. Seguro que al caminar me dolerá. Me tiemblan las piernas, siento como las sensaciones se concentran ahí abajo y entonces me corro. Duncan se detiene y doy gracias por ello, pero tan solo ha parado para colocarme las piernas en sus hombros. Esta posición me resulta rara, me hace sentir sumisa y vulnerable. Con el orgasmo su polla entra resbaladiza y fácilmente. Golpea mi interior con intensidad, sus pelotas chocan mis nalgas, parece mentira pero me gusta el trato que estoy recibiendo y deseo que me folle hasta reventar. Cada vez que empuja, yo aprieto y noto que crece más en mi interior. Él se tensa, todo él se tensa, se le marca los músculos, la cara se le pone roja y le sale una vena en el cuello. Va a correrse…

-Duncan! –le digo a tiempo.

Parece costarle, pero sale de mí y se corre fuera. Veo fascinada como me pringa el vientre, los muslos, su semen resbala por todas partes y me fascina. Es la primera vez que veo eyacular a un hombre sobre mi cuerpo, nunca eh dejado que me lo hagan, por eso es mi primera vez y me gusta. Atrevida le cojo el miembro y se lo estrujo. Me relamo deseosa de saborearlo en mi boca.

-¿quieres probar como sabe? –sonríe lascivo.

Asiento y entonces me acomoda en cama, se sube encima de mí, me dice que quiere follarme las tetas y vuelo asentir respondiéndole que sí. Se arrodilla entre mis tetas, coloca su pene en medio de mi pecho y me dice que le apriete con ellas. Y entonces empieza a follarme las tetas. A él parece gustarle, yo no lo encuentro placentero, pero claro esto es solo para darse placer a él mismo y no a mí. Mueve las caderas como si estuviera dentro de mí, cierra los ojos y gruñe, suelta gemidos sordos y se muerde de vez en cuando los labios. Cielos! Verlo me está poniendo cachonda! Se está así un buen rato con su pene entre mis pechos y yo apretujándoselo para darle fricción y con ello placer.

-abre la boca! –ruge.

Lo hago, me llena la boca con su polla y noto el sabor de su orgasmo. Se queda quieto en esa posición y me observa chupársela. La tengo entre mis manos, se la acaricio, paso la lengua por toda la raíz hasta la punta gorda de su pene, le exprimo todo el semen que puedo, hasta la última gota. Ronroneo para que sepa que me gusta su sabor, el taco de su miembro con mis labios y lengua. Podría chupársela horas sin cansarme o hasta notar la mandíbula dolorida. Pero cambiamos de postura, sé que será una noche larga, lo veo en sus ojos, lo noto en su cuerpo y en su agitada respiración. Me coloca a cuatro patas, me acaricia las nalgas y pego un respingo cuando me toca la abertura del ano.

-¿nunca lo has hecho por aquí? –mete los dos dedos en el agujero.

-no! –chillo desconcertada.

-pues voy a estrenarte y a correrme ahí –dice sin dejar de martirizarme con sus dedos.

Gruño y tiemblo ¿Por qué le estoy dando carta blanca sobre mi cuerpo a este tipo? ¿Tan morbosa me resulta la idea de hacer lo incorrecto? Pero no es eso, la atracción había estado ahí siempre entre los dos, solo que lo evitábamos y esta noche alguien ha destapado el mantel. Ambos somos jóvenes y atractivos, viviendo bajo el mismo techo, un hombre y una mujer… Cometiendo actos naturales del cuerpo. Arrugo las sabanas entre mis puños cuando noto que Duncan me separa las nalgas, coloca la cabeza de su pene y empieza a meterla, intento relajarme porque no quiero que me duela. Parece costarle, pero no se rinde hasta que entra un poco y después otro poco, y otro…

-Mmm-mm…espera… -me tiembla la voz.

-ya está dentro, está adentro joder…

Un último empujón y mi cuerpo tiembla al sentirlo dentro, muy adentro, largo, gordo, ancho y venoso. Me muerdo los labios y me regodeo en la sensación de plenitud otra vez. Me tumbo, me cojo las nalgas para separarlas y le digo que empiece a follarme otra vez. Él se agarra del cabecero de la cama y empieza a golpear dentro y fuera de mí, me monta frentico, intenso, rudo y despiadado. Tengo que también agarrarme del cabecero por miedo a que me golpee la cabeza por sus embestidas enérgicas. Le suplico con un hilo de voz nada coherente y en respuesta aumenta las embestidas hasta dejarme sin respiración. Le entran unos temblores estremecedores cuando se corre. Se detiene para vaciarse dentro de mí, es espeso, caliente y se desborda pringándome de su fluido. Sonrió satisfecha, nunca antes me había gustado tanto el semen de un hombre dentro de mí.

-aun no eh acabado contigo preciosa.

-no, aun no has acabado conmigo –jadeo.

Cambiamos de posición, esta vez yo encima, de espalda, me abro y vuelve a penetrarme por detrás, es otra posición nueva para mí, maldición me hace sudar la gota gorda! Boto y boto, me hace botar sobre su pene que se clava dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera, dentro… Me corro con fuerza y grito cual loca.

-yo también voy a correrme! –advierte clavándose más dentro de mí.

Eyacula apretándome los muslos y soy espectadora otra vez de como su semen se rebalsa porque no cabe todo en mi interior. Parece mentira pero la cosa no termina ahí, seguimos unas horas más hasta que ya no puedo. Me quedo frita y satisfecha, en mi vida eh tenido esta clase de sexo, no tan salvaje y rudo. Mañana me arrepentiré de todo esto, mañana me prometo hablar con él y decirle que nunca ha pasado, y que no se repetirá. Pero cuando despierto él no está. Genial me siento como una mujerzuela de usar y tirar, me lo merezco, es el karma, pero no me deprimo por ello mucho menos. Es mejor así, ambos ya nos quitamos las ganas sexuales que teníamos y jamás hablaremos de ello, por su bien ya que yo no estoy comprometida sentimentalmente con nadie, bueno más o menos. Me tomo un baño, quedo con bridgette, pero antes paso por la farmacia porque anoche fui una descuidada y una irresponsable! Se corrió más de lo debido, pero nunca en mi vagina, pero aun así no quiero corre el riesgo. Cuando llego al almuerzo con mi amiga bridgette no puedo contener ni callar lo que hice ayer con su amigo. Bridgette alucina en colores! Me reprende y yo me defiendo diciendo que todos es su culpa por dejarme colgada con la mudanza y que bueno, que estoy arrepentidísima! Le dejo claro que hablare con él y que no me lo voy a tirar otra vez, nunca, jamás de los jamases. Me hace sentir mal cuando me dice que es una cosa nada propia de mí hacer lo que hice anoche con mi compañero de piso y le doy la razón. Pero anoche me poseyó la diosa del pecado y de la lujuria que tenía escondida y bajo llave, pero se liberó sin esperármelo. Me despido de bridgette a las cuatro, y como no quiero volver a casa todavía quedo con Zoey y Mike, una parejita muy simpática que conocí hace poco en la universidad. A las ocho me voy a casa, es hora de afrontar mis errores, cuando estoy en el pasillo del piso quinto se me cae el mundo a los pies cuando veo delante de mi puerta a Tom. Mierda! Doble mierda! Me acerco y él me sonríe tan radiante que me hace sentir culpable, lo nota y me pregunta si me ha pasado algo malo, le digo que más o menos y que no se preocupe. Le pregunto si quiere pasar y rezo por qué digo que no, pero si vino hasta aquí obviamente dirá que sí. Entramos dentro, le ofrezco algo de beber y nos sentamos en el sofá. Sabe que algo raro me pasa eh insiste en que se lo cuenta, cuando voy por abrir la boca alguien entra por la puerta y es nada menos que mi compañero de piso. Me veo obligada a presentarlos, Duncan parece indiferente y se va a su habitación. Le digo a Tom que me duele la cabeza y de que quiero ir a dormir, una excusa ruin, pero accede, me maldigo por engañarlo, es tan buen chico, y yo quería salir con él, pero cuando se entere de lo que hice ayer dejara de hablarme en la vida. Cuando se va voy a mi habitación y pataleo por perder a tan buen partido de hombre por una noche de lujuria.

-¿ese es tu chico? pensé que no tenías y anoche dejaste que te hiciera todo lo que te hice.

-¿quieres no hablarme por favor? Y sal de mi habitación! –digo enterrándome en la cabecera.

-¿no me digas que te sientes culpable? –este tipo es lo peor.

-¿tú no?

-por supuesto que sí, quiero a mi novia –ahora va a restregármelo en l cara.

-eres un buen novio –me levanto de la cama -. Espero que me inviten a su boda –le digo con total sarcasmo -. Quita, tengo que cenar.

-¿pero sabes lo raro de todo? –me coge de la cintura y me aprieta las tetas en su pecho duro -. Que volvería a follarte como ayer noche, sin parar –menudo desvergonzado! -. Tienes un coñito muy goloso, pequeño y estrecho al que me gustaría mimar por horas.

-Escucha –digo sin alterarme, pero maldición que me lo pone difícil! -. Lo de anoche no se repetirá, paso lo que paso, pero ya no volverá a pasar, nunca –le digo y veo que se acerca más y más a mi boca -. ¿Entiendes?

-claro –sigue sujetándome -. No volverá a pasar.

-exacto, nunca jamás.

-jamás –recalca.

-jamás –vuelvo a decir mirándole la boca.

Y después de decir unos cuantos jamases, me encuentro sobre su pene en el sofá del salón, dándome nalgadas en el culo mientras subo y bajo con tremenda energía sobre su larga polla, y alucino cuando grito su nombre mientras me corro. Pero también me estremezco cuando siento que él también se corre y entonces vuelvo a correrme junto a él! Estoy en el séptimo cielo!

-mierda! –me mira alarmado.

-me eh puesto una inyección –digo moviendo mi pelvis para que sepa que aún no estoy saciada -. Quiero toda tu leche en mi coño Duncan…

Se le nubla la mirada y follamos como animales por todo el piso. Mantenemos la relación _Follamantes_ sabiendo que hacemos daños a otras personas, parece mentira pero nos da igual siempre y cuando nunca se enteren de nuestros encuentros sexuales. Imponemos reglas, reglas que con el paso rompemos, como la de nada de nada de sentimientos, nada de celos y la más importante de todas que era jamás besarnos, porque besar a alguien lo hace más comprometedor, más de relaciones y lo que nosotros teníamos era totalmente distinto a una relación, porque ya teníamos una relación con otras personas. Pero nos besamos, nos besábamos en cada coito eh incluso sin hacerlo. Me gustaba cuando me invitaba a su estudio de fotografía, siempre me suplicaba que me tomase unas cuantas después del sexo, decía que tenía una cara esplendida después de follar y que le gustaba mucho mi cuerpo, en especial mi pelo. Empezamos hacer cosas de pareja mientras dejábamos plantados a nuestras parejas de verdad ¿me sentía como una mala persona? Sí, ¿éramos unos hijos de perra los dos? Sí, ¿teníamos intención de parar? no. Empezó a llamarme su _princesa_ como mote cariñoso y yo Dunkyto. Dormíamos en la misma cama y despertábamos en ella con mimos empalagosos. En más de una ocasión discutíamos y nos peleábamos como una pareja. Incluso rompimos cuando no había nada que romper. Ambos sabíamos que la cosa se complicaba, pero ninguno teníamos el valor de acabar lo que empezamos, estábamos hasta el cuello con todo esto que decir la verdad tendría consecuencias que nos daba pavor, y es que además éramos unos cobardes. Pero como en todo en la vida siempre terminan cogiéndote tarde o temprano, y ¿adivinan cómo? Pues verán, a Duncan se le había pasado por alto decirme que gwen tenía un juego de llaves y ¿a qué adivinan que paso? Gwen nos pillo en la ducha en pleno éxtasis cuando ambos teníamos un orgasmo a la vez y entonces los dos dejamos de ser _Follamantes_ para más tarde, pero no antes de resolver todo el lio en el que Duncan salió con un ojo morado y el labio partido por parte de Tom, y yo salí ilesa físicamente, pero me temía que gwen me echara una maldición gitana o budu satánico, ya saben, es gótica. Pero en fin a pesar de todo el drama somos una pareja formal ¿en menuda me eh metido verdad?

-¿y ahora que hacemos? –le pregunto desnuda, sudorosos ambos, y encima de él sobre mi cama.

-no sé, ¿nos casamos? 

_**Fin**_


End file.
